


Business and Pleasure

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Toonshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto finds it hard to get any work done with Pegasus around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyesgirl_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/gifts).



Business and Pleasure

 

Seto narrowed his eyes as he ran over the numbers one more time, eyes darting back and forth between the two spreadsheets open on the screen. One was the company’s spreadsheet, the other his own personal one he updated every month. Everything looked fine, but he still didn’t trust his accountants enough to leave them alone for long periods of time. Not after everything Kaiba Corporation had been through.

“Why such a serious look, Kaiba boy? Things not to your liking?” Seto gritted his teeth and mentally counted to five before he looked away from his laptop, finding Pegasus lounging in a nearby chair.

“Everything’s fine. What do you want?” Pegasus knew full well to leave him alone when he was doing company business, but often interrupted for trivial matters. Now, he suspected, was one of those times.

Pegasus almost looked surprised, his uncovered eye going wide as he replied, “Am I not allowed to watch you work now, Kaiba boy? Our time together is so short, I want to spend every second of it with you.”

“How romantic of you.” Seto considered ignoring him, but decided it wouldn’t do him any good. Besides, he had a bigger irritant to deal with. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me...that?”

Pegasus smiled, clearly pleased that he had gotten under his skin. “Yes, yes you did. Would you rather Kaiba-chan?”

“I’m your boyfriend, not your pet,” Seto growled in response, annoyed that he had to spell it out. Pegasus was only teasing, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“ _ I know! It’s incredible! _ ” Pegasus grinned and clapped his hands, ignoring his anger.

The sudden switch to English didn’t even make him blink. Keeping to Japanese, he said, “Then if you know, use my name. Or I’ll start calling you Crawford.”

“Not Crawford-sama?” The grin was replaced by a pout, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“Don’t let your ego go to your head or anything.” Deciding that he had wasted enough time, Seto saved and closed the spreadsheets, opening the company’s stock exchange in their place. The major exchanges were closed since it was early evening in California, but he always found it comforting to review the day’s results.

“Too late for that, I’m afraid.” He ignored Pegasus as the other man got up and came over to him, arms sliding around his neck a moment later as he leaned over Seto’s shoulder. “ _ Oh, very nice! _ Kaiba Corp is doing very well.”

“As if you don’t already know.” They both owned publicly traded companies, so there was no sense in hiding these numbers. They did try and keep business and pleasure separate, although it was difficult to do so at times.

“You don’t accept a compliment easily, do you?” Pegasus sighed and nuzzled his neck. “I suppose that’s part of why I like you, Seto-sama.”

He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous honorific, but didn’t comment on it. “Only like?” Now it was his turn to tease, if it could be called that.

“Like. Admire. Desire.” Pegasus stroke his cheek lightly, then trailed his hand down Seto’s chest. “Love doesn’t factor into our relationship, given our history.”

“Finally, something we can both agree on.” Seto grabbed Pegasus’ hand before it could go any lower. He certainly didn’t love Pegasus, which they had both known since the beginning. He certainly felt something for him, but it was harsher that love. More primal, if he believed in such things.

“Indeed. Ah, yes. I came to ask about dinner and got  _ completely _ distracted by you. Would you like to go out? A lovely Italian place just opened downtown, and I can easily get us a private room. Or...” He trailed off, kissing Seto’s neck in earnest this time. “Would you prefer to dine in tonight?”

Seto kept his eyes on the screen, refusing to let himself be distracted so easily. They had eaten out Pegasus’ last trip to Domino City, and as much as he like Italian, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the public. And it was obvious what his boyfriend wanted. “Please tell me you didn’t fire your chef since I was last here.”

“Oh no, he’s still here. Any requests?” Pegasus’ hand had wriggled free of Seto’s and was sliding down his chest again, making its way towards his belt. Realizing that any further work was impossible, he sighed, flipped the laptop shut and set it on the table beside him.

“Pasta, since you brought it up.”

“A  _ wonderful _ choice, Seto.” Not missing a beat, Pegasus stepped around the side of the chair and dropped into his lap, both handles now tugging at his belt. “I’ll tell the chef once we’re done here.”

Seto quickly reached out and grabbed Pegasus’ chin, drawing him in for a hard kiss as his belt was undone. At this point, he didn’t care, since his pants were rapidly becoming too tight. Breaking away at last, he said, “You better, because I’ll be quite hungry once I’m through with you.”

 


End file.
